Crisi economica del 1929
« Le banche avevano ritirato improvvisamente dal mercato diciottomila milioni di dollari, cancellando le aperture di credito e chiedendone la restituzione » Emile Moreau, Governatore della Banca di Francia, 8 febbraio del 1928 La grande depressione, detta anche crisi del 1929, grande crisi o crollo di Wall Street, fu una drammatica crisi economica che sconvolse l'economia mondiale alla fine degli anni Venti, con gravi ripercussioni durante i primi anni del decennio successivo. La depressione ebbe alla propria origine contraddizioni simili a quelle che avevano portato alla crisi economica del 1873-1895. L'inizio della grande depressione è associato con la crisi del New York Stock Exchange (la borsa di Wall Street) avvenuta il 24 ottobre del 1929 (giovedì nero), a cui fece seguito il definitivo crollo della borsa valori del 29 ottobre (martedì nero), dopo anni di boom azionario. La depressione ebbe effetti devastanti sia nei paesi industrializzati, sia in quelli esportatori di materie prime. Il commercio internazionale diminuì considerevolmente, così come i redditi dei lavoratori, il gettito fiscale, i prezzi e i profitti. Le maggiori città di tutto il mondo furono duramente colpite, in special modo quelle che basavano la loro economia sull'industria pesante. Il settore edilizio subì un brusco arresto in molti paesi. Le aree agricole e rurali soffrirono considerevolmente in conseguenza di un crollo dei prezzi fra il 40 e il 60%. Le zone minerarie e forestali furono tra le più colpite, a causa della forte diminuzione della domanda e delle ridotte alternative d'impiego. La crisi negli USA a seguito del crollo finanziario.]] L'economista John Kenneth Galbraith ha individuato almeno cinque fattori di debolezza nell'economia americana responsabili della crisi: * cattiva distribuzione del reddito; * cattiva struttura, o cattiva gestione delle aziende industriali e finanziarie; * cattiva struttura del sistema bancario; * eccesso di prestiti a carattere speculativo; * errata scienza economica (perseguimento ossessivo del pareggio di bilancio e quindi assenza di intervento statale considerato un fattore penalizzante per l'economia). Dopo la Grande Guerra gli Stati Uniti conobbero un periodo di prosperità e progresso trainato soprattutto dal settore automobilistico (che a sua volta ha trascinato con sé altri settori come l'industria metallurgica, della gomma, il settore petrolifero, dei trasporti ed edile). Sembrava essersi innescato un circolo virtuoso: l'alta produttività permetteva di mantenere inalterati i salari e i prezzi dei prodotti sul mercato. Questo favoriva quindi gli investimenti che permettevano a loro volta di aumentare la produttività. Tuttavia agli investimenti e al continuo aumento della produttività, non corrispose una proporzionata crescita del potere d'acquisto. Nei primi anni dopo il primo conflitto mondiale, lo sviluppo era stato infatti sostenuto dai risparmi accumulati negli anni della guerra e dai bassi tassi d'interesse. Una seconda contraddizione interna all'economia statunitense era rappresentata dal sistema finanziario. Non furono posti limiti alle attività speculative delle banche e della borsa valori, dovute alla volontà da parte degli acquirenti di detenere titoli, non tanto per ottenere dividendi e dunque profitti, quanto per aumentare il proprio capitale. Si comperava per rivendere, senza preoccuparsi della qualità dei titoli: all'aumento della domanda dei titoli si accompagnò quella delle quotazioni. A tutto questo va aggiunta la responsabilità dei rappresentanti delle holding che detenevano portafogli d'azioni e che quindi avevano interesse che i corsi dei titoli si alzassero. Per spingere i risparmiatori all'acquisto dei titoli, questi effettuavano dichiarazioni troppo ottimistiche. L'aumento del valore delle azioni industriali, però, non corrispose a un effettivo aumento della produzione e della vendita di beni tanto che, dopo essere cresciuto artificiosamente per via della speculazione economica diffusasi a tutti i livelli in quegli anni, scese rapidamente e costrinse i possessori a una massiccia vendita, che provocò il crollo della borsa. La caduta della borsa colpì soprattutto quel ceto di media borghesia che nel corso degli anni Venti aveva sostenuto la domanda di beni di consumo durevole e aveva investito i propri risparmi in borsa. La loro uscita dal mercato indeboliva, quindi, proprio le industrie produttrici di beni di consumo durevole (come quello dell'auto). Queste industrie cessarono di commissionare materiali a quelle operanti negli stessi settori, le quali dovettero ridurre il personale e ridurre i salari, provocando una contrazione anche nei settori dei beni di consumo (come quello agricolo). La situazione era poi aggravata dalla stretta interconnessione che legava il settore industriale a quello bancario. Infatti, nel momento in cui la borsa crollò, si diffuse un'ondata di panico devastante tra i piccoli risparmiatori i quali si precipitarono nelle banche nel tentativo di salvare il proprio denaro. Il ritiro del denaro dal mercato provocò una crisi di liquidità di ampie dimensioni e il fallimento di molte banche che trascinarono nella crisi le industrie nelle quali avevano investito. Molte di queste furono costrette a chiudere i battenti o a ridimensionarsi. I licenziamenti, operati dalle aziende in crisi, portarono a una elevata diminuzione delle domande di lavoro, bloccando quasi completamente l'economia americana. La produzione industriale scese di quasi il 50% tra il 1929 e il 1932. Il sistema economico globale na durante la grande depressione. Il cosiddetto ceto medio fu particolarmente colpito dalla crisi economica.]] Tuttavia la causa principale che portò il crollo finanziario a diventare una depressione economica di enormi dimensioni fu la chiusura delle economie nazionali e coloniali. Così come nella Grande depressione del 1873-95, furono i dazi doganali a deprimere l'economia. Alcuni stati producevano beni in surplus che però altri stati non acquistavano, poiché venivano resi troppo costosi dai dazi all'importazione imposti per favorire i produttori interni. Quindi quando in un paese produttore un dato bene raggiunge livelli di saturazione, il prezzo scende tanto che non è più conveniente produrre quel bene, a meno di trovare nuovi mercati che possano assorbire parte delle merci. In assenza di nuovi mercati la produzione, pur mantenendo un potenziale valore, si ferma. Per fare un esempio riguardo alla crisi degli anni 1873-95 il grano è il bene ideale: negli Stati Uniti vi era una sovrapproduzione di grano dovuta all'ampiezza degli spazi coltivati estensivamente e alla bassa densità di popolazione. I progressi tecnologici consentivano di trasportare il grano su distanze sempre più lunghe, cosicché gli USA iniziarono a esportare grano in Europa, che lo acquistava a prezzo più basso rispetto a quello locale. Questo danneggiava i proprietari terrieri europei, i quali imposero ai governi i dazi per bloccare le importazioni dall'America. Ciò produsse le seguenti conseguenze: * carenza di grano in Europa e quindi prezzi più alti; * eccedenza di grano in USA con conseguente abbandono di terre coltivate e disoccupazione; * mancato afflusso di beni dall'Europa all'America (coi quali veniva pagato il grano); tali beni potevano essere prodotti industriali o minerari o beni di lusso. In definitiva: * al popolo europeo veniva a mancare il nutrimento a basso prezzo; * ai grandi coltivatori americani venivano a mancare quei beni "superflui" ma che erano l'incentivo alla produttività agricola; * i coltivatori americani più piccoli e i dipendenti restano senza lavoro; * i beni "superflui" che restavano in Europa andavano alle classi agiate (anche agricole) locali, che li potevano acquistare a prezzo più basso rispetto al prezzo che avrebbero pagato gli americani; * i produttori europei di questi beni superflui vedevano anch'essi ridotte le loro entrate, il che li portava in alcuni casi al fallimento o al licenziamento dei dipendenti. Come si vede questo circolo vizioso nuoce a tutti fuorché a una ristretta minoranza, ma in una visione più ampia nuoce anche a essa nella crisi economica generale. Lo stesso circolo vizioso che causò la crisi del 1873-95 è la causa principale di quella del 1929, ma con modalità differenti. La crisi del 1873-95 aveva trovato sbocco con il colonialismo, grazie al quale si erano aperti nuovi mercati nei quali si poteva dirigere il commercio, sebbene ogni colonia commerciasse quasi esclusivamente con la propria nazione, essendo preclusi gli altri commerci tramite dazi che creavano sistemi commerciali isolati gli uni con gli altri. Quella che fu la soluzione alla crisi del 1873-95 portò a quella del 1929, e questo perché a un certo punto anche i mercati coloniali arrivarono al punto di saturazione (e in questo contesto come mercati coloniali si riconosce come tale anche il Sudamerica nei confronti degli Stati Uniti) e l'isolamento dei sistemi commerciali, imposto dai dazi, rese impossibile la diversificazione delle produzioni. Quindi a causa di questo blocco del commercio si ritornò alla situazione del 1873-95, nella quale le industrie non trovavano sbocchi commerciali per le proprie merci o i prezzi erano tanto bassi da dover abbandonare la produzione, e al contempo i prezzi delle merci da comprare diventavano troppo alti. Con il crescere delle tensioni economiche, i dazi doganali furono l'arma con cui fu combattuta una guerra commerciale tra nazioni, guerra che da commerciale era divenuta militare negli anni 1914-18 e il cui risultato aveva ridato "ossigeno" all'economia globale per qualche anno in più, fino al 1929 appunto. Senza la Prima guerra mondiale la crisi del 1929 sarebbe arrivata molto prima. Se qualche anno prima lo scoppio delle ostilità aveva scongiurato l'imminente crisi (che rappresenta un grosso stimolo all'economia per la massiccio mobilitazione di risorse da parte dei governi), nel 1929 le condizioni internazionali non erano tali da scatenare una guerra. Ma una volta iniziata la Grande depressione, la soluzione venne spasmodicamente ricercata, fino a raggiungerla, nella seconda guerra mondiale, che aprì i mercati coloniali a tutte le nazioni in vista della futura e auspicata indipendenza delle colonie. Soluzioni intermedie furono adottate durante gli anni Trenta; gli USA diedero l'esempio concedendo l'indipendenza o l'autonomia alle loro colonie (vari staterelli centroamericani e caraibici), l'Inghilterra fece lo stesso col Trattato di Westminster, ma furono tutte soluzioni effimere. La visione "austriaca" La Scuola austriaca ha elaborato una teoria in merito alle cause della Grande Depressione che si discosta nettamente dalla visione comune. L'economista appartenente a tale scuola che più di tutti ha trattato questo argomento è stato lo statunitense Murray N. Rothbard, che, nella pubblicazione La Grande Depressione datata 1963, ha esposto la sua teoria per cui la crisi del '29 sarebbe stata causata non dall'eccessivo libero mercato, come sostenuto da molti, bensì dall'eccessivo interventismo statale nell'economia a partire dagli anni Dieci con il presidente Woodrow Wilson. La causa principale secondo Rothbard sarebbe stata la politica monetaria tenuta dalla Federal Reserve a partire dalla sua creazione, nel 1913 (sebbene la Federal Reserve sia, come molte altre banche centrali, un organismo indipendente dal governo). La continua espansione del credito ottenuta attraverso tassi tenuti artificialmente bassi e il successivo inevitabile rialzo dei tassi avrebbe causato una reazione a catena che ha portato poi al famoso giovedì nero. In sintesi, secondo la Scuola austriaca le cause della crisi del '29 furono la politica inflazionistica (permessa anche dall'abbandono del sistema aureo classico) della Federal Reserve iniziata negli anni Dieci (ossia all'inizio della Prima guerra mondiale) combinata con un eccessivo peso dello Stato culminato poi nel New Deal roosveltiano, che secondo gli austriaci non fu altro che la continuazione dell'interventismo del suo predecessore, Herbert Hoover[http://www.mises.org/Books/historyofmoney.pdf A History of Money and Banking in the United States: The Colonial Era to World War II] di Murray N. Rothbard.. Le cause della recessione internazionale Una prima causa di fragilità del sistema economico internazionale è insita nell'eredità dei debiti di guerra. Alla fine del conflitto infatti Gran Bretagna, Francia e Italia si erano ritrovate debitrici con gli Stati Uniti per somme ingenti, che costringevano tutte e tre a una politica di esportazioni molto aggressiva per procurarsi la valuta necessaria a pagare i debiti. Si era quindi fatta strada l'idea di adottare lo stesso espediente dell'indomani della guerra franco-prussiana, quando le riparazioni di guerra imposte alla Francia avevano permesso non solo di coprire il costo della guerra ma anche di consentire la ripresa economica. Perciò fu deciso di addebitare i costi bellici alla Germania. L'industria tedesca, pur avendo un grande potenziale, era uscita dalla guerra stremata. Da allora gli stessi paesi vincitori, soprattutto gli Stati Uniti, si erano resi conto della necessità di sostenere l'economia tedesca con ingenti finanziamenti. Questi finanziamenti avevano creato un curioso triangolo in cui la Germania usava gran parte di queste risorse per pagare i debiti a Gran Bretagna e Francia, e queste a loro volta usavano i capitali per pagare i propri debiti. Dunque questo sistema sarebbe sopravvissuto fin quando gli U.S.A. fossero stati in grado di esportare capitali in Germania. Un secondo elemento di fragilità del sistema economico internazionale era costituito dall'assenza di un Paese guida credibile, con la volontà e un'influenza tale da correggere eventuali crisi economiche globali. Dopo la Grande guerra il primato sarebbe dovuto passare in mano agli Stati Uniti, il cui apparato industriale era di gran lunga superiore a quello degli altri paesi, i quali però non si impadronirono dello status internazionale che gli sarebbe spettato a causa di una politica isolazionista (status che rimase in mano alla Gran Bretagna). L'assenza di un'appropriata guida economico-finanziaria si rifletteva in modo drammatico sul sistema internazionale: nella conferenza di Genova del 1922 venne definito un sistema misto, noto come gold exchange standard, che da una parte garantiva respiro all'economia britannica, dall'altro affidava alla sua finanza un ruolo di regolatore dell'economia internazionale che non era in grado di assumere. La crisi fuori dagli USA .]] La crisi si propagò rapidamente a tutti i paesi che avevano stretti rapporti finanziari con gli Stati Uniti, a partire da quelli europei che si erano affidati all'aiuto economico degli americani dopo la Prima guerra mondiale, ovvero Gran Bretagna, Austria e Germania, dove il ritiro dei prestiti americani fece saltare il complesso e delicato sistema delle riparazioni di guerra, trascinando nella crisi anche Francia e Italia. In tutti questi paesi si assistette a un drastico calo della produzione seguito da diminuzione dei prezzi, crolli in borsa, fallimenti e chiusura di industrie e banche, aumento di disoccupati (12 milioni negli USA, 6 in Germania, 3 in Gran Bretagna). Va notato che la crisi non colpì l'economia dell'URSS, la quale in quegli anni aveva inaugurato il suo primo piano quinquennale con l'obiettivo di creare una base industriale moderna. Restarono inoltre immuni dalla crisi anche il Giappone - che affrontò la crisi (inclusa la guerra) con misure inflazionistiche - e i Paesi scandinavi che, in quanto esportatori di particolari materie prime, non risentirono della riduzione della domanda dei loro prodotti. Nel 1931 la Gran Bretagna abbandonò il gold standard, imitata subito dai paesi scandinavi. Nel 1934 sterlina e dollaro vennero fortemente svalutati. Conseguenze politiche ed economiche Il fallimento dei tentativi iniziali di trovare soluzioni comuni sul piano internazionale alla crisi spinse da una parte tutti i paesi a introdurre misure protezionistiche e a creare "aree economiche chiuse" (maggiore esempio fu il sistema di "tariffe preferenziali" fra gli Stati del Commonwealth britannico deciso nel 1931); dall'altra i governi furono indotti a sperimentare su vastissima scala forme di partecipazione diretta dello Stato alla vita economica nazionale. Gli Stati svolsero così funzioni imprenditoriali (ricorrendo alla spesa pubblica come elemento strutturale e centrale della dinamica economica nazionale) e previdenziali (con l'attivazione di misure legislative di sicurezza sociale), come avvenne, per esempio negli USA col New Deal (dove si cercò di mettere in pratica politiche keynesiane) e in Italia con la fondazione dell'IRI. In Germania, che subì in particolare il contraccolpo più violento, la crisi provocò milioni di disoccupati che andarono poi a formare la base di consenso che portò il Partito nazista al potere nel 1933. Nel complesso, nonostante un accenno di ripresa a partire dal 1933, la crisi non fu completamente superata fino allo scoppio della Seconda guerra mondiale. Il Giappone si riprese continuando la sua politica di espansione imperialista, occupando la Manciuria e instaurando lo stato fantoccio del Manciukuò nel 1931, per poi riprendere l'espansione in Cina occupando la città di Shanghai e altre province. Iniziò così la guerra sino-giapponese, che sarà uno dei fronti della seconda guerra mondiale. Indice della produzione industriale dopo la crisi del 1929 La seguente tabella riporta gli indici della produzione industriale negli anni immediatamente seguenti la crisi del 1929 ponendo come riferimento a 100 il valore nel 1929. Note Voci correlate * Franklin D. Roosevelt * New Deal * Scuola austriaca * Margin (finanza) Collegamenti esterni * Documentario degli [[Anni 1990|anni novanta] "The crash of 1929" su Google Video] * Traduzione in italiano dei dialoghi del documentario * Crisi del 1929 e crisi attuale * La crisi economica del 1929 e il New Deal Categoria:periodi di recessione